Vida privada
by angel-Utau
Summary: Sin lugar a dudas los personajes de SE son lo que viene siendo "alucinantes"; pero no es oro todo lo que reluce, y está totalmente comprobado que el glamour se pierde cuando entramos en su vida privada.
1. Presentación

Aprovechando que tenía unos drabbles en una carpeta antigua, he decidido sacarlos a la luz de una vez por todas en un especial semanal (lectivo L-V, para aliviar las clases porque todos acabamos hasta el moño).

Ahora en febrero, y más en esta semana, FF y demás plataformas se llenan de fics con base en San Valentín _(¡¿Es que nadie piensa en los solterones?!)_, y a mí esas temáticas me sacan mucho de quicio, **(me caaansaaaan) **así que he decidido intentar traer comedia a este mar de _(apestoso y repulsivo)_ amor.

La comedia no es ni de lejos mi fuerte, pero no sé, al menos entrar al fándom y no encontrar la palabra San Valentín escrita a fuego en cada summary (y porque me apetecía subir los drabbles y no sabía cuándo ni cómo y esto me pareció una buena idea).

¡Espero que os guste!

Muchos kisses


	2. La okupa

Los sótanos del Shibusen eran confortables para Chrona. En comparación con el resto de las instalaciones (grandes, luminosas, con salidas a espacios abiertos), su habitación subterránea era la más parecida a aquella en la que había pasado su infancia: pequeña, oscura y con una única entrada que vigilar.

A demás, el espacio entre la apertura de la puerta y la pared dejaba libre una esquina en la que podía disfrutar de su soledad sin temor a ser descubierta, porque a nadie, a excepción de Maka y Kid, se le ocurría buscarla detrás de la puerta.

Pero desde hace un par de días había una presencia que la hacía sentir incómoda hasta el punto de querer marcharse, y Ragnarok no era de gran ayuda para hacerla sentir mejor. En realidad Ragnarok nunca era una ayda para nada.

-No me gusta la esquina de la cama, e-estoy demasiado alta.

-"Nimigustiliisquinidiliquimi" ¡Pues siéntate en otra esquina! ¿Tanto te cuesta mover el culo al suelo? ¡Si eres un saco de huesos!

-E-es que no puedo sentarme en las otras esquinas, están ocupadas con muebles, y en la otra e-está ella. Esta es la ú-única esquina libre.

-¿Ella?-Ragnarok siguió su mirada desde la espalda- Ahí no hay nada. ¡Deja de asustarte de tú propia sombra!

-No, está ahí. Mi-mírala, ha estado tejiendo desde que llegó.

Ragnarok volvió a mirar esperando encontrar algo, pero no era capaz de ver nada. Entrecerró un poco más los ojos y concentró la mirada hasta que logró ver de lo que hablaba Crhona: una pequeña araña que se estaba haciendo un señor chalet en la esquina de las lamentaciones.

-Tener miedo de tu sombra es una cosa, pero esto...¡es una ridícula araña! ¡Solo una araña niña estúpida! ¡¿Por esa cosa enana me haces aguantar tus quejas sobre el cómodo colchón?! ¡Tira ahora mismo!

El arma empezó a darle golpes en la espalda con la clara intención de separar su cuerpo de la pared.

-¡N-no! Ragnarok, p-para.

-¡Vas a enfrentarte a ella y a recuperar tu esquina! ¡Sé una mujer!

A base de la poca fuerza bruta que conservaba (y porque lamentablemente Chrona sí que era un saco de huesos), el arma de sangre negra logró levantarla y arrastrarla hasta la esquina, con la mala suerte de tropezar unos centímetros antes de su destino, y en el traspié para intentar recuperar el equilibrio, su pie cayó sobre la pequeña okupa.

Chrona ahogó un grito al ver la telaraña enredada en su zapato. Por un momento ambos se miraron el uno al otro, uno con cara de poker, la otra con el pánico en su mirada. Volvieron la vista al suelo, y permanecieron quietos, en silencio, como si algo peor fuese a pasar si se movían.

La espada demoniaca fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

-Bueno. Problema resuelto, ya no hay okupa en tu señor rincón.

Pero Chrona no parecía tan convencida, decir que estaba entrado en estado de crisis nerviosa era quedarse corto.

-Rag-ragnarok, la-la he matado. Shinigami-sama no puede saberlo, ni Shi-shinigami-kun, ¡Ni Maka! ¡Na-nadie! ¿Ragnarok qu-qué hago? S-si se enteran tendré que...

¡PLAS!

La mejilla de Chrona quedó marcada por la pequeña y redonda palma de Ragnarok.

-¡Cálmate estúpida! Coge un pañuelo, limpia el lugar del crimen y el arma homicida, esconde el cuerpo en él y tíralo a la basura... Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Quizás (solo quizás) en ocasiones como aquella, Ragnarok sí que era de mucha ayuda.


	3. Home alone

Eran pocas las veces que Maka podía quedarse sola en casa. Cierto que Soul era muy activo y solía apuntarse a los planes al aire libre de Black Star, pero la pereza era una de sus grandes compañeras de vida; y Blair...Blair era harina de otro costal, esa gata no era una gata, era una especie de lapa-sanguijuela con forma optativa de gato morado, ¡peor que un niño de dos años que no te deja ir al baño sola!

Pero a veces ese algo-lo-que-fuese-que-estaba-ahí decidía darle su momento de paz y relajación, lejos de los agudos maullidos de Blair pidiendo mimos y de la música jazz que Soul ponía en el salón; gracias a eso, Maka tenía unas horas de intimidad para hacer lo que más le gustaba.

Poner Rock a todo trapo, cantar hasta quedarse afónica y bailar semidesnuda por toda la casa.

-_¡FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL! ¡I FELL IN LOVE ONCE, AND ALMOST COMPLETELY!  
_

Revolverse el pelo, saltar en las camas, subirse al sofá y mirarse en el espejo como la diva que era.


	4. Bicho peludo

Toda pareja tiene sus altibajos: discusiones por las tareas domésticas, que si te tocaba a ti ir a por el detergente, que si ya podías haber recogido el lavaplatos, que no muerde… batallas campales en las que se defiende a muerte el lado de la cama correspondiente y en las que te planteas si ahogar al enemigo con un calcetín en la boca.

Todo puede hablarse y meditarse para evitar que tu pareja te eche el agua sucia del cubo de la fregona por la cabeza; siempre se hace todo lo posible por ganar, por llevar la razón, pero hay veces en las que, simplemente, no hay opción a batallar.

Menos si tu prometida es el demonio martillo del Shibusen.

Todo estalló esa tarde en la que Marie decidió investigar en el patio trasero de su laboratorio, ese lleno de hierbajos por el inexistente cuidado. Cuando Stein escuchó el grito de Marie desde el salón, no dudó en correr hacia allí, pero al llegar, su esposa se lanzó al frente con una gran sonrisa a la voz de "¡mira!", mientras ponía un gordo mapache delante de su cara.

Las líneas de disección que su mente proyectaba sobre el cuerpo del animal fueron detenidas de golpe cuando Marie empezó a hablar emocionada sin dejar de menear al animal en sus narices.

-Podríamos quedárnoslo, le llevaremos al veterinario y acondicionaré el patio para él. Siempre he querido una mascota, y no te gustan los perros porque ladran mucho, y los gatos tampoco porque están siempre rondando por ahí, pero nunca dijiste nada de los mapaches ¿verdad? No me dirás que no es adorable-_Un adorable saco de carne que sajar_-Es la cosita más mona del mundo, y no tendrías que verle, no te molestaría porque viviría en el patio. Puedo quedármelo ¿verdad?

No encontraba ningún argumento para negarse, y si lo hacía, Marie empezaría una nueva ley de hielo; no había forma de ganar, Stein había perdido una batalla que ni siquiera había empezado, y todo por ese bicho peludo que parecía reírse de él desde los brazos de su mujer.

-Puedes quedártelo, pero como le vea dentro de casa no respondo ante ese saco de enfermedades.

Todo fue sorprendentemente bien, hasta que Stein empezó a notar que el tiempo que su mujer pasaba en casa era cada vez menor por estar en el patio cuidando y jugando con ese bicho, que (ahora estaba cien por cien seguro) se reía de él mientras Marie le acariciaba la tripa.

Era una verdad absoluta que odiaba a los animales, que solo le gustaban para diseccionarlos, pero nunca en su vida había odiado a ningún animal como lo hacía con ese bicho.

Agarró el teléfono mientras veía cómo Marie le lanzaba una pelota a "Ramón" desde el salón.

-Sí, hola, soy Franken, verás quiero alquilar uno de tus almacenes y que lo aclimates para llenar todo el aforo de mapaches...No, me da igual la especie, solo quiero que tengas preparado un nido de mapaches...¿Eh? Sí, sí, es para las clases, vamos a estudiarlo a fondo, muy a fondo.

No podía deshacerse de ese bichejo roba-esposas, pero podía acabar con su maldita especie.


	5. Black Star

Aunque a primera vista Black Star pareciese un ególatra por esa absurda meta de ser dios, en realidad era la primera persona en ofrecerse a ayudar cuando alguien lo necesitaba; no por nada, un dios tenía que estar siempre disponible para sus mortales súbditos y así ganarse su adoración (a demás de por su increíble belleza y poder). Su prioridad era cuidar a sus fieles, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en coger la lista de la compra y dejar descansar a una griposa Tsubaki.

Pero aún estaba en prácticas y le faltaba uno de esos conceptos tan importantes que tenían los dioses: la omnisapiencia. Aunque cualquier persona con una visión de la realidad más normal diría que lo que le faltaba a Black Star no era el conocimiento del todo, sino sutileza, discreción y sentido común.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Mortal! ¡Sí tú, la de pelo rojo! ¿Sabes que es una compresa súper absorbente? ¿Una especie de bayeta? ¡Espera! ¡No huyas! ¡AL MENOS DIME QUE COJONES SON LOS TAMPONES ULTRA!


	6. Cereales

Los sábados por la mañana en la residencia Eater-Albarn eran de lo más normal del mundo.

Se levantaban a las once o doce de la mañana, cuando el tipo de la chatarra recorría su calle a gritos con su maldito megáfono; se arrastraban aún adormilados hasta el baño y echaban el orden de entrada a "piedra, papel, tijera", porque a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió incluir el fin de semana en el horario de la puerta. Ya más despejados iban hasta la cocina, y mientras Maka preparaba el beicon, los huevos y las tostadas, Soul se encargaba del zumo, la leche y de poner la mesa.

A diferencia de los días de diario, en los que Maka se obsesionaba con no llegar tarde, la chica no era persona hasta tres tostadas con mermelada, un par de lonchas de beicon, un puñado de huevos revueltos y a veces un tazón de cereales.

Por el contrario, las neuronas de Soul estaban más despiertas de lo normal gracias a las horas extra de sueño; o quizás no, porque se quedó mirando su cuenco de cereales ahogándose en leche cuando vino a su mente la idea del millón de dólares.

-Oye, Maka, ahora que tu padre está jubilado como Death Schyte y se está gastando sus ahorros por falta de trabajo ¿no ha pensado en invertir en algo? En algún proyecto, una empresa...

-Emm- Maka se frotó los ojos con sueño, intentando despejarse para contestar a su arma- No, no que yo sepa, creo que iba a comprar acciones del Chupa Cabra's, o que iba a comprarlo, o algo así.

-¿Estaba borracho cuando dijo eso?

-Sí.

Maka siguió comiendo su tostada dando el tema por finalizado, pero Soul no parecía estar tan convencido, porque seguía mirando la masa flotante de sus cereales como si ahí se encontrasen todas las respuestas de la humanidad.

-¿Y cuando tú te jubiles has pensado en eso?

-¿En qué?

-En abrir una empresa.

Maka frunció el ceño, molesta por tener que despejarse antes de la tercera tostada porque Soul quería estar de cháchara.

\- ¿Una empresa de qué?

-De cereales.

-¿Perdón?

-_Albarn-choco_, ese sería el nombre de la marca; tiene gancho, ¿no te parece? Todo el mundo querría probar _"los nuevos Albarn-choco, ahora con más copos de chocolate"._

-Tú eres tonto.

Un sábado completamente normal en la residencia Eater-Albarn.

* * *

_(Para que veáis mi mierda de humor: All-bran choco; Kellogg's. Sí, me río con eso... soy lo que viene siendo estúpida XD)_

Siento no haber publicado ayer, tuve problemas con el WiFi, pero ya está, hemos llegado al final de este especial semanal. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Muchos kisses a todos.


	7. Extra: Convicción

-¡Maka-chan! ¡La mesita de la entrada está coja! Me estaba estirando cerca y cuando Soul ha puesto la cartera encima se ha movido y me ha aplastado la cola.

La chica cerró el libro con molestia y se giró hacia ella, con esa expresión de madre que está a punto de darte una lección de vida que más te valdría apuntar en un papel y comértelo para no olvidarlo nunca.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no te pongas cerca de la mesa precisamente por eso, porque si no me acuerdo yo de ponerle un papel para calzarla nadie lo hace y luego se nos queda pillada la cola o el dedo meñique del pie.

-Pero, Maka, nunca me has dicho nada de la mesita, ni nada de ponerle papel...

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Los papeles que hay encima están de adorno! ¡¿Verdad?! Pero claro, es que aquí nadie me escucha, cómo vas a acordarte de lo que te dije.

Volvió a su lectura con un bufido y pasó las hojas con mala leche, demostrando así su mal humor por si acaso a la gata no le había quedado claro con el tono alzado y cortante y la mirada de furia.

Blair agachó las orejas y murmuró una disculpa mientras volvía a la entrada con la intención de enmendar su error antes de que la tormenta fuese a más, aunque sabía que por mucho que hiciese ahora esta no iría a menos.

Pero la función no terminaba, porque ella salía y Soul entraba.

-Ahora que os oiga hablar de la mesa, ¿sabes tú qué ha sido del plato de cristal?

Volvió a cerrar el libro con un suspiro hastiado, sujetándose el puente de la nariz como si le doliese la cabeza por el agotamiento.

-¿Qué plato?

-El de las llaves, el naranja butano que nos dejó el anterior propietario.

Le miró fijamente, con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado que utilizaba tantas veces al día que podría ser su marca registrada.

-Soul...ese plato se rompió hace meses.

-¿Segura?- no parecía convencido, se rascó la nuca frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- Juraría haberlo visto esta mañana al salir.

-¿Por qué te crees que los papeles para calzar la mesa están sueltos? ¿O por qué las llaves están en el colgador de la pared? Aunque tú te sigas empeñando en dejarlas en la mesa... Pues porque lo poníamos todo en el platito, pero ya no hay platito.

-¿Esa mesa necesita calzarse?

-¡¿Es que nadie a aparte de mí vive en esta casa?!

Soul optó por la retirada y se perdió por el pasillo de las habitaciones; más tarde saldría a hacer la cena para calmar las aguas.

Cuando oyó que las dos puertas se habían cerrado Maka se permitió sonreír por encima del libro. Nadie ganaba a Maka Albarn al juego de la convicción: no importaba lo gorda que fuese la mentira, si la soltaba con suficiente aplomo cualquiera la creería; si ella decía que la mesa estaba rota desde siempre, y que siempre había papeles para calzarla y que estaban sueltos porque el cuenco de las llaves se rompió hace meses, eso es lo que había pasado.

Desde luego ella, en su frustración por haber sacado menos nota que Ox en el último examen, no le había pegado una patada a la mesa dejándola coja, ni esta se había volcado ni con ella el plato de las llaves, que claramente no se había hecho pedazos esa misma tarde, y los papeles no los había doblado ella ni dejado ahí como si nada para elaborar una mentira.

Desde luego que no.

* * *

_Pues en sí esto estaba terminado porque era un especial semanal L-V, pero me encontré con este drabble en borradores, y me puse a pulirlo y me daba cosa publicarlo solito, así que me dije "Kate, ya tienes una colección de drabbles, ponlo con su familia", y aquí esta._

_No tengo mucho más que decir aquí, así que espero que estéis todos bien y me despiré con mis usuales kisses.  
_


End file.
